


Name

by CharWright5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Post Time Skip, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Osamu shirks on his responsibilities running his onigiri stand in favor of watching his favorite Adlers player being introduced.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93
Collections: Osakage Week 2021





	Name

**Author's Note:**

> **For OsaKage Week Day 2: Volleyball / ~~Rival~~**

The atmosphere in the arena was electric, the crowd loud and cheering, echoing off the rafters. The excitement was growing as game time neared, the visiting team being announced over the PA system.

Osamu wiped his hands on his apron, his heart pounding as he stood behind the counter of his mobile Onigiri Miya booth, a staple at this particular arena whenever the Adlers had home games. His skin was buzzing with anticipation, recalling what it was like to be on the court, waiting for his own games to start. And while he was no longer interested in playing in a serious setting like that, he still loved watching the games, still got enthusiastic about them. Especially with this particular team and one particular player.

The line still stretched out before him but he pulled away anyway, leaving the booth in the capable hands of his assistant. She gave him a knowing smirk and a wink, assuring him that she had it handled, and Osamu gave her a grateful smile of his own as he exited the booth and dashed away through the crowd to the sidelines, slipping his cell phone out of his pocket.

He managed to get the camera app open and the video set to record just in time, the Adlers introductions underway. He hit the button to record as the crowd noise died down, as the PA read the introduced the next player.

“ _Number twenty, the setter, Miyaaaaa Tobiooooooo!_ ”

Osamu let out his own cheer, regardless of the fact that the tiny microphone on his cell would pick it up. He threw his arm in the air, mindful to keep the camera steady as he watched Tobio jog onto the court, high fiving his teammates and waving to the crowd, eyes roaming until…

They found Osamu and a huge grin formed on his face, one Osamu couldn’t help returning. Tobio turned around to show the back of his jersey, gesturing to the name with both thumbs. As though Osamu would ever fucking miss it. It was the whole reason why he was recording: Tobio’s first game with his new last name, since they’d gotten married during the off season a couple months ago.

Turning back, Tobio made a display of pulling out a chain from under his jersey, kissing the gold wedding band hanging from it and Osamu brought his left hand to his lips to kiss his matching one. He blew a kiss to his husband on the court, getting one in response, before Tobio had to turn away to start the warm-ups with his team.

Osamu tapped his screen to stop recording, making sure to send the video to Tobio so he could watch it after, feeling a sense of pride as he watched his husband move across the court, watched his family name stretched across strong shoulders. He thought of the Adlers’ schedule for that year, knowing that they were gonna play the Black Jackals in only a couple weeks. Personally, he couldn’t wait to watch the Battle of the Miyas play out. It was sure to be a classic one for the ages.


End file.
